


Обсессия

by SmthngDiabolical



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Romance, Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmthngDiabolical/pseuds/SmthngDiabolical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хочется разложить его прямо тут, на сцене, на этом грязном сером ковролине с потеками пива.</p><p>Предупреждения:  ER, AU, UST, мат (много мата), секс в туалете, dirty talk, ЗОРОСНИЗУ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обсессия

— We are!!! — в последний раз кричит зал вместе с Луффи, и, вместе с этим, свет на сцене почти гаснет. Санджи выступает вперед для традиционного соло и эффектно вскидывает гитару. Зоро в который уже раз за сегодня глохнет от девичьего визга. Еще бы они не верещали — Санджи давно скинул рубашку, оставшись в одних только узких джинсах, висящих на бедрах. Зоро проводит взглядом по орущей толпе, не различая отдельных лиц, и перебирает струны, оканчивая свою партию. Санджи еще продолжает играть. Зоро смотрит на него — темный силуэт в луче голубого света, окруженный сверкающим ореолом конфетти и тягучими гитарными стонами. Санджи такой охуенный в этот момент, что у Зоро перехватывает дыхание. 

Финальный аккорд звучит невыносимо долго. Тянется бесконечным ревером, воет, вгрызается в мозг. Зоро жарко. Зоро хочется, чтобы все это уже кончилось, и Санджи бросил бы гитару и снова стал кривляющимся придурком, рассыпающим воздушные поцелуи. Одновременно ему хочется, чтобы это не кончалось никогда. Но, конечно, все проходит. 

Санджи отпускает гриф, вспыхивает свет, магия пропадает. Зал орет, Луффи уже бегает вдоль края сцены, пожимая руки всем подряд, в сторону Санджи летит что-то розовое и кружевное — начинается обычная постконцертная суматоха. Зоро с облегчением отворачивается и смотрит на Чоппера, боком вылезающего из-за барабанов. Местный подиум под ударные явно не предназначается для таких габаритов. Брук пихает Зоро в плечо и протягивает бутылку воды с яркой этикеткой. Зоро скручивает крышку и льет воду себе на голову. И без того влажная майка становится совсем мокрой. Надо было ее снять, но он же был слишком занят: на придурка Санджи, мать его за ногу, пялился все полтора часа. Вот не повезло тем, кто на него самого приперся подрочить! Зоро ухмыляется и, не глядя, швыряет полупустую бутылку в толпу, затем отправляет туда же медиатор. Судя по радостным воплям, кто-то их ловит. Справа подходит Чоппер, уже с полотенцем на шее. Он, как всегда, широко размахивается и кидает палочку вправо, подальше в толпу. Вторая отправляется в другую сторону. Зоро знает, что Чопперу кажется несправедливым, когда все достается только тем, кто тусит у сцены. Краем глаза Зоро видит, что Брук выводит на сцену Робин — вот и все в сборе. 

— Эй, народ, давайте вместе! Зоро! — кричит Луффи. Зоро кивает, шагает ближе — Луффи бесцеремонно забрасывает ему на шею правую руку, а левой придвигает к себе Санджи. Зоро дотягивается до Чоппера, потом обнимает Луффи в ответ — Луффи такой горячий, как будто у него температура. Зоро поудобнее кладет ладонь и понимает, что касается чего-то прохладного и влажного. Он поворачивает голову и видит, что трогает белое плечо, на которое падают спутанные светлые волосы. Зоро стискивает зубы и улыбается, глядя в зал — а на самом деле, в никуда. Да, у него стоит, ну и пошло все в жопу. 

Луффи убеждается, что даже Робин приобнимает Брука за талию, считает до трех, все кланяются, крики, толпа скандирует «Му-ги-ва-ра!!!». Как черт из табакерки на сцене появляется Усопп, сноровисто отключает конфетти-машины и пиротехнику. Они кланяются еще раз, и еще, пока в зале не загорается свет. Подошедший Фрэнки что-то говорит, Зоро слышит не сразу: он опять смотрит на Санджи, следит за капелькой пота, ползущей по позвонкам между лопаток. 

— Я говорю, ну как звук сегодня был, братан? — повторяет Фрэнки.

— А, ну, по-моему, охуенно. 

Не то чтобы Зоро сегодня вслушивался, если уж начистоту. Но вроде неудобно не было. 

— Мне немного не хватало клавиш в мониторах, — мягко замечает подошедшая Робин, и Зоро спасен. Кого, в самом деле, может волновать его ценное мнение, когда Робин хотела бы высказать свое. Фрэнки жарко начинает что-то ей объяснять, размахивая татуированными руками, потом, опомнившись, принимается быстро снимать со стоек микрофоны. Робин, улыбаясь, помогает. Им надо валить, после концерта в клубе ночная дискотека, и, небось, диджей уже заждался. Зоро глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, убеждая себя, что его самоконтроль не даст трещин из-за какого-то придурка.

Зоро подхватывает свою басуху и направляется в гримерку. К обшарпанной двери ведут четыре ступеньки вниз, рядом стоит бритый охранник крайне сурового вида. Зоро, чувствуя себя идиотом — вроде только слез со сцены — на всякий случай показывает ему руку с желтым браслетом. Охранник как-то неуверенно отходит в сторону, Зоро шагает вперед и тут же ощущает легкое прикосновение к локтю. 

— Извините… Я обычно-то никогда, но моя дочь… Она вас просто… Вы не могли бы… — сбивчиво бормочет охранник, протягивая фломастер и блокнот. Зоро молча кивает, размашисто рисует в блокноте буквы R и Z, хлопает счастливого дядьку по плечу и идет в гримерку. Почти сразу вслед за ним в дверь вваливается Луффи, с размаху падает на продавленный диванчик и возбужденно орет о причитающемся ему роме. Зоро неопределенно хмыкает в том духе, мол, бухнуть и в самом деле было бы неплохо, и возвращается — ему нужно забрать свой кейс с эффектами. До десятка хлопочущих вокруг техников они пока еще не доросли, приходится собираться самим. А впрочем, Зоро свою гитару все равно никому не доверит.

На сцену за прошедшее время успел припереться местный звукарь, он смотрит на сборы Фрэнки и Усоппа с тихим благоговейным ужасом. Эти двое только что микрофонные стойки с собой не таскают, брезгуют даже клубными проводами — какие-то у них там жилы не такие и разъемы не такие, платиной не покрыты, что ли… Зоро не очень вдается во все эти технические подробности. Лишь бы звук был хороший, а у них всегда такой. Нами не раз пыталась возбухать на тему «экономической целесообразности» возить с собой целую кучу аппаратуры, но Усопп сразу бурно начинает объяснять, что в наше время нужно делать шоу, и без пиротехники никуда, ну вообще никуда! Фрэнки подсыпает дозу страшных звукорежиссерских терминов, и ведьме приходится заткнуться. Тем более, что Луффи в этом споре на ее стороне никогда не бывает. Да что там, им всем нравится выступать в дыму и фейерверках. 

Отвлеченные размышления окончательно успокаивают Зоро. Он пропускает к лестнице Брука, несущего чехлы с синтезаторами, наклоняется к своему кейсу — и получает увесистый пинок в бок. Санджи, обвешанный сумками, радостно ржет и идет к лестнице. Зоро нахрен забывает о самоконтроле. Вот мудила! Хочется разложить его прямо тут, на сцене, на этом грязном сером ковролине с потеками пива. Медленно целовать шею, облизывать ключицы… Неплохо бы только публику перерезать — эксгибиционистом Зоро никогда не был. Долбаная хуйня, о чем он только думает. Зоро трясет головой, потирает виски. Надо немного подождать, всего-то чуть-чуть. До ночи. 

Когда Зоро возвращается в гримерку, там уже шумно и весело. Литровая бутылка черного Бакарди ходит по кругу, все по очереди прикладываются к горлышку — только Робин сидит со стаканом в руках, чуть поодаль от всех, у зеркала. В воздухе витает, смешиваясь, дым разных сигарет: Брук курит что-то тяжелое, пахнущее вишней и шоколадом, а Санджи… да черт бы с ним. Радостная Нами стоит, опираясь руками на стол, заставленный тарелками с объедками, и сиськи у нее вот-вот выпрыгнут из кофточки. Она кричит о том, что сегодня было продано почти четыреста билетов, и что клуб был битком набит. И о том, что у них большое будущее, если они — ну конечно! — не будут распиздяйничать. Слушать ее, жаль, особо некому, Усопп еще на сцене. Хотя, если ее утешат глаза, полные щенячьего обожания, то всегда есть придурок. Зоро обшаривает комнату глазами в поисках чехла от басухи и, наконец, вытаскивает его из-за дивана. Убрать гитару, тщательно застегнуть, проверить, лежит ли в боковом кармане тюнер. Глянуть в зеркало, взять у Робин флакон и ватные диски, стереть черноту с глаз. Внимательно изучить шкаф для верхней одежды, украшенный сотнями наклеек побывавших тут групп. Сесть на стул, сгрести с тарелки уже подсохший бутерброд — все, лишь бы не смотреть на Санджи. И так уже крышак рвет, черт возьми. 

— Эй, водоросль, глотни-ка тоже, хватит суетиться!

И Зоро поднимает глаза. Да блядь, плохо у него что-то сегодня с выдержкой. Сердце рвано лупит по ребрам, как шарик в пинболе. 

Санджи, перегнувшись через заляпанный стол, одной рукой протягивает бутылку, а другой заправляет за ухо прядь волос так, будто специально демонстрирует узкое запястье с выступающей косточкой. С размазанной подводкой, да еще глядя из-под ресниц, он смотрится, как конченная блядь. Зрачки у него немного расширены, губы яркие, как обкусанные. Зоро сглатывает, считает про себя до трех, потом берет ром и подносит ко рту. Горлышко бутылки оказывается еще теплым от чужих губ, и это пьянит не хуже, чем само бухло. С приятным ощущением жара в животе Зоро отдает бутылку назад. Санджи ехидно ухмыляется и тоже прикладывается к горлышку. Зоро завороженно смотрит на острый кадык, ходящий вверх-вниз. В ушах стучит кровь. 

— И не жри дерьмо. Эти сандвичи еще три часа назад были не ахти. Возьми рыбу, она ничего. 

Зоро послушно берет кусочек рыбы и жует, не чувствуя вкуса. Самоконтроль, самоконтроль. Санджи подозрительно хмыкает, но больше ничего не говорит. 

Усопп и Фрэнки вваливаются в гримерку, бурно обсуждая херовую настройку эквалайзеров и неправильный развес массивов. За ними протискивается Чоппер, увешанный своими сумками с тарелками. Становится еще шумнее, появляется вторая бутылка рома, Луффи объявляет, что после этой твердо намерен идти в бар. В маленькой комнатке и впрямь становится тесно, переместиться куда-нибудь для афтерпати — пожалуй, разумное решение. Но пока бутылка еще полным-полна, и Брук мастерски рассказывает один из своих скабрезных анекдотов. Все хохочут, а от Зоро смысл ускользает. Он делает еще один глоток рома и принимается повторно перечитывать шкаф с наклейками. Санджи опять курит. Его очередь сверлить Зоро глазами. А Зоро — старательно дышать и делать вид, что он ничего не замечает. Молния на джинсах неприятно врезается в стояк. Может, пойти подрочить в туалете? Не такая уж плохая идея. Ждать еще несколько часов становится совсем невмоготу. 

Зоро поднимается и его тут же заваливают сначала вопросами, а потом напутствиями, как лучше пройти к сраному сортиру. Санджи смеется, давясь дымом. Да и ну его нахуй. Зоро прикрывает за собой дверь и идет по узкому, полутемному коридору. Где-то тут повернуть направо, спуститься по лестнице на пролет, пройти до конца. Что может быть проще?

Конечно, он сворачивает не туда. Прежде, чем находится лестница, по чертову коридору приходится пройтись раз тридцать. По лестнице он тоже спускается куда-то не туда и попадает на кухню, откуда его с позором гонят. Уржаться можно. Проще было бы и в самом деле пойти в бар и зайти в туалет для посетителей, но Зоро не любит толпы, а после концерта прошло еще слишком мало времени. 

Шатаясь по служебным задворкам клуба, Зоро почему-то вспоминает предпоследний концерт. В тот клуб их, верное дело, еще нескоро позовут. Они с Санджи знатно пересобачились на саундчеке, дело дошло до драки, и их разнимали с помощью клубной охраны под истерические вопли Нами. Кажется, Зоро охолонул только после того, как ведьма самолично врезала ему по лбу. И ему пришлось платить из своего кармана за разъебанную в хлам микрофонную стойку. Впрочем, то, что искорежил он ее о спину придурка, изрядно сглаживало расстройство. Той же ночью Зоро трахал его медленно и почти нежно. Черт знает почему, но не хотелось тогда делать ему больно. Санджи, конечно, все равно трехэтажно ругался и выдумывал ерунду про сломанный позвоночник и загубленную молодость. Поначалу. Потом заткнулся, просто дышал сорванно, только кончая, прохрипел еще что-то оскорбительное. Зоро не вслушивался. В конце концов, он сам был весь в синяках и ссадинах характерной полукруглой формы — точь-в-точь как каблук на ботинках Санджи. Но потом Зоро до трех часов ночи валялся без сна, слушая тихое дыхание рядом и разглядывая видимые даже в темноте кровоподтеки на светлой коже. Не то чтобы было стыдно, долбаный самовлюбленный болван этого реально заслуживал. Но было какое-то ощущение неправильности. Как будто что-то с ними не так. 

Зоро выбрасывает из головы все эти мутные думки и сосредотачивается на поисках. Он по очереди ломится в несколько дверей, оказывающихся запертыми, потом попадает в крошечную кладовку, уставленную швабрами и чистящими средствами. Еще одна попытка приводит его в помещение со стенами, увешанными какими-то приборами. Куча лампочек загадочно помаргивают. Зоро тихо матерится и сваливает. Надо было на кухне спросить, где у них тут, мать его, служебный сортир. И, заодно, схуяли его не сделали хоть немного поближе к гримерке. Хотя, вроде бы Нами что-то говорила о каком-то там ремонте или хрен его знает. Еще одна закрытая дверь. Блядь, да сколько же можно?

Наконец, он почти наудачу открывает очередную дверь без каких-либо опознавательных знаков и оказывается в стенах, отделанных недорогой, но идеально чистой керамической плиткой бежевого цвета. У одной стены два умывальника и столько же писсуаров, у второй — три кабинки. Слабо пахнет дезинфекцией и лавандой. 

Встав перед умывальником, Зоро с некоторым удовлетворением понимает, что после этой прогулки ему уже больше ничего не хочется. Вот разве что отлить. Он встает у ближайшего писсуара и вынимает член. На плитке, расположенной примерно на уровне его глаз, маркером нарисован большеглазый человечек, со священным ужасом глядящий вниз. Юмористы тут работают. 

Сзади скрипит дверь. 

— Вот ты где! — звучит голос Санджи. Член болезненно напрягается и Зоро с трудом, трясущимися руками упихивает его в трусы. Быстро вжикает молнией. Пальцы не слушаются.

— А все там так сильно переживают, что ты заблудился. Меня послали тебя искать, — последние слова Санджи говорит уже Зоро в ухо. Его дыхание обжигает кожу. Зоро снова считает: один-два-три-вдох-четыре-пять-шесть-выдох… 

Санджи хватает его за плечи, разворачивает к себе и швыряет в стену — легко, как ребенка. Это с виду он такой, сука, худенький, а на самом деле… Зоро нахрен забывает считать и задыхается от запаха табака и пота. Санджи красуется перед ним все еще в одних джинсах, развратный бесстыдник, мать его. А еще у него тоже стоит. Зоро протягивает руку и тыльной стороной ладони гладит его по колючей щеке. Санджи с мгновение нечитаемо смотрит подведенными глазами, а потом прижимается всем телом и жадно целует. Губы у него потрескавшиеся, сухие и горячие, а на вкус — как темный ром. Зоро нравится. Этот поцелуй больше похож на схватку — слишком яростно они впиваются друг в друга, сталкиваясь зубами, слишком сильно Санджи прикусывает ему нижнюю губу. Больно, черт! Когда Санджи отстраняется, Зоро видит каплю крови в уголке его рта. Своей собственной крови. Хочется ее слизнуть, и Зоро себе не отказывает. 

Санджи запускает руки ему под майку, притягивает к себе, беспорядочно водит ладонями по спине. Тяжело дышит. Зоро усмехается и чуть отстраняется.

— Может, до дома?

— Нахуй до дома, дома лучше повторим, — Санджи проводит языком Зоро по краю уха, словно пересчитывая серьги, и шепчет: — У меня целый день на тебя стоит. 

— Твою мать… 

Зоро длинно выдыхает, почти срываясь на стон. Это был запрещенный прием. Нельзя, блядь, говорить такие вещи таким тоном. Член пульсирует, яйца мучительно ноют, а мыслей в голове почти не остается. Санджи снова целует его, прижимая к стене, нагло сует руки под ремень, гладит пальцем ямку между ягодиц. Зоро сжимает его задницу в ладонях. Самую охренительную в мире задницу. Кроме шуток. 

— Ну и как ты хочешь? Прямо тут? — вполне серьезно спрашивает Зоро. Он готов уже как угодно. Хоть на барной стойке в присутствии толпы, впрочем, дотуда идти далековато. 

— Сперма в голову ударила, да, водоросль? — Санджи смеется. — Давай хоть запремся. 

Да какие, в самом деле, проблемы. Зоро снова целует губы со вкусом алкоголя и словно улетает. Ему кажется, что он подталкивает Санджи в сторону кабинок, но они тут же натыкаются на раковину, и Санджи ржет, но не прерывает поцелуя. Что-то звенит и падает. Какая, к чертовой матери, разница, что. 

— Я, конечно, знаю, что у тебя проблемы с ориентацией в пространстве, но не настолько же, — выдавливает из себя Санджи, сдерживая смех. Зоро недовольно рычит и затыкает ему рот самым привычным способом. Санджи пытается материться, но Зоро сует ему в рот язык, проводит им по нёбу — Санджи так нравится, пусть помолчит немного. Где эта долбаная кабинка? Зоро слепо шарит вокруг, крепко держа Санджи за талию. Твою мать, где? Дверная ручка нашаривается неожиданно, а створка еще неожиданнее открывается внутрь. Они вваливаются в кабинку, чуть не падая, и Зоро притискивает Санджи к стене, чтобы закрыть дурацкую, неудобную дверь. 

Они стоят над унитазом и лихорадочно целуются, пока Санджи нашаривает шпингалет. Наконец, щелчок, и дверь заперта, Зоро наваливается на Санджи, запускает пальцы в волосы, целует, целует, целует, пытается надышаться его запахом.  
— А знаешь, я сейчас выебу тебя, газон, — мурлычет Санджи. Зоро облизывает разом пересохшие губы. Он думал о немного другом развитии событий, но, черт побери, так тоже вполне неплохо.

— Давай, засади поглубже.

Не один только белобрысый придурок тут умеет вести грязные разговоры. У Санджи резко темнеют глаза. 

— Ладно, девочка моя, — хрипло говорит он. — Раз уж ты так просишь. 

Зоро решает отпиздить его потом. Сейчас ему не до того — слишком хочется подаваться навстречу рукам, снимающим с него майку. Пальцы Санджи гладят его плечи, грудь и живот, возятся с тяжелой пряжкой в виде скрещенных мечей. Зоро крепко зажмуриваются, когда пальцы пролезают под резинку трусов и касаются головки. Перед глазами вспыхивают звезды. Санджи рывком спускает его штаны до колен, вместе с бельем. Пара легких поглаживающих движений — и Зоро уже боится спустить раньше времени и отталкивает от себя руки Санджи. Ну и пусть это выглядит по-дурацки.

Потом они долго пытаются расшнуровать его высокие ботинки, и Санджи опять хихикает, а Зоро рычит. Шнурки путаются в пальцах, хочется резануть их чем-нибудь к ебеням. Подняв глаза, Зоро видит грудь Санджи с маленькими темными сосками. Не выдержав, он прихватывает левый губами, и с удовольствием слушает, как Санджи шипит сквозь зубы. Долбаный ботинок наконец поддается, одного вполне достаточно, надо только стащить штанину. Стоять босиком на кафельном полу холодно. Зоро выплевывает пару ругательств, а Санджи достает из кармана пузырек смазки — хочется орать, ведь знал же, все знал, спланировал, сука. Искать он шел, как же… 

Санджи обнимает его — не так, как раньше, а мягко, даже ласково. Он просто ведет кончиками пальцев по позвоночнику, а ощущения такие же, как если бы он делал это вибратором. Он однажды припер домой черную, глянцевито поблескивающую коробку и с видом Санта Клауса извлек оттуда неприятно жужжащий прибор. Зоро сначала ржал до колик, а потом кончал раз за разом, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, чтобы не хныкать, как девчонка. Прикосновения Санджи сейчас — совсем как тогда, разряд удовольствия прямо в мозг. Зоро бессвязно мычит, и ладонь Санджи тут же зажимает ему рот. Зоро на пробу касается ее языком. Солено. Санджи усмехается и сует ему в рот указательный палец. Зоро проводит языком по всей его длине, будто член сосет, и точно так же задерживается, чтобы пощекотать шершавую подушечку — как головку. Санджи охает от неожиданности. Зоро медленно облизывает следующий палец, глядя в полуприкрытые глаза. Санджи почти страдальчески морщится и закусывает губу. 

— Ты собираешься меня трахать или нет? — с угрожающими нотками напоминает Зоро. Может, пора, наоборот, на себя брать инициативу?

— Не терпится, да? 

— Да, — откровенно признается Зоро. Он и так-то не особенный фанат экстра-длительных прелюдий, ну а сейчас ему особенно остро хочется немедленно закончить с этими бессмысленными обжиманиями. Хочется большего. Хочется Санджи. Скорее. Немедленно! 

Санджи тяжело дышит, и сам еле сдерживается, но все-таки останавливается, чтобы хитро прищуриться. 

— Попросишь?

— Иди ты нахуй!

— Да брось, давай. Я жду. Ты же уже говорил это сегодня.

Зоро думает опять сосчитать до трех, но потом плюет на это.

— Трахни меня. 

— Без проблем, детка, — сволочь довольно скалится, и Зоро снова хочется его отпиздить. И опять не настолько сильно, чтобы прерваться. Но потом — потом он еще заставит Санджи пожалеть. 

Смазка выдавливается с неприятным хлюпанием. Санджи тщательно растирает ее между ладонями. Зоро кладет руки ему на плечи, прикрывает глаза и чувствует палец, деликатно скользящий между ягодиц, медленно гладящий его дырку. Санджи снова не спешит. 

— Давай уже быстрее, мать твою, — сдавленно просит Зоро. Палец замирает. 

— Что-что? 

— Хочу, чтобы ты мне вставил. Завязывай с этими нежностями, блядь! — Зоро снова рычит и ставит ногу на унитаз. 

Палец входит в него так резко, что Зоро задыхается от неожиданности и накативших ощущений. 

— Не дергайся! — резко приказывает Санджи. Сученыш!

К пальцу добавляется еще один. Зоро запрокидывает голову, прислоняется затылком к стене. Санджи подхватывает его, кладет руку на поясницу и снисходительно улыбается. 

— Ну-ну, да с тобой и делать ничего не надо. Готовился ты, что ли, пока ждал меня?

У Зоро не хватает дыхания на ругательство. 

Санджи вынимает пальцы, а потом легко приподнимает Зоро и усаживает на бачок. Зоро скользит по нему щедро смазанной задницей. Неудобно. Холодно. Охуительно. 

Санджи тормозит уже совсем нарочито, неспешно звякает пряжкой ремня, тщательно расстегивает пуговицы на ширинке — одну за другой. 

— Мудак, — не выдерживает Зоро. — Нахуя ты это устраиваешь? 

— Так интереснее, — Санджи облизывает губы, и Зоро неосознанно повторяет его движение. 

Когда он видит налитую красно-фиолетовую головку, то чувствует, что хочется плакать, как бабе. Санджи сжимает член в кулаке, проводит по головке большим пальцем, размазывая выступившую капельку. Зоро поднимает взгляд выше и замечает синюю, часто-часто бьющуюся жилку у него на виске. Ебаный любитель ебаных игр. Доиграется он когда-нибудь. 

Зоро так и смотрит Санджи в лицо, пока тот не приставляет скользкую головку ко входу. А потом Зоро не смотрит уже никуда, потому что Санджи двигается вперед одним плавным движением и неважным становится все, кроме болезненного, острого, охватывающего все существо удовольствия. Каждое движение Санджи — как взрыв внутри, волнами растекающийся по телу. Хочется стонать, хочется орать, хочется встать на коленки, прямо на пол, задрав жопу, как течная кошка, и бесстыдно подмахивать. Зоро изо всех сил вцепляется в самую охуительную в мире задницу и пытается хотя бы удержаться на долбаном бачке. Еще пара движений — Зоро все-таки стонет, хрипло и протяжно. Санджи умеет его ебать. Санджи знает, как ему нужно, чтобы съехать с катушек. Санджи наклоняется, крепко целует его, и Зоро с силой мычит ему в рот. Что уж там, это проверенный способ заткнуть кому-нибудь пасть. 

Жарко-жарко, тело плавится, Санджи гладит его и шепчет что-то успокаивающее, но Зоро его почти не слышит. Он весь где-то там, между ног, где его хуй трется об их животы. Где хуй Санджи задевает внутри него самое чувствительное место. И это так же круто, как когда на сцене адреналин и концентрированное счастье бегут по венам. 

— Бля-адь… — выдыхает Санджи ему на ухо и просовывает между ними руку. «Возьми его, возьми уже», — просит Зоро в своей голове, а может быть, и вслух. Не насрать ли. Он хватает Санджи за шею и вновь притягивает к себе, чтобы не орать — да что там, просто потому что хочется. Санджи наконец берет его член, дрочит быстрыми, резкими движениями, а сам сдавленно стонет ему в рот. 

— Ну, давай, давай уже, — шепчет Зоро и Санджи кончает, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею и бормоча что-то матерное. Зоро чувствует пульсацию внутри себя. Ему кажется, что Санджи бьет крупная дрожь. Собственный оргазм обрушивается на Зоро резко и мощно, как лавина, он до крови прокусывает губу, пытаясь пережить его. И лишь спустя несколько мучительно охуенных секунд Зоро осознает, что дрожит он сам. 

Они не двигаются, молчат, обнявшись. Зоро вдыхает знакомый до боли запах Санджи и, как всегда после чего-то подобного, ему по-глупому стыдно за себя. Тупо вести себя как последняя шлюха. Да, кстати, надо не забыть дать придурку по роже. Санджи вздыхает и, не поднимая головы, несколько раз легонько целует его в шею. Сердце сжимается от нежности. На ум почему-то приходят собственные размышления во время блужданий по местным коридорам. «Хуй с ним», — решает Зоро. «Прощаю. В конце концов, так, и правда, немного интереснее». Признаться даже самому себе, что ему это нравится, Зоро заставить себя не может. Ну, во всяком случае, пока. 

Скрипит дверь — и они оба, не сговариваясь, затаивают дыхание. 

— Зоро? Санджи? — голос Чоппера звучит неуверенно. — Вы здесь? Луффи хочет идти в бар, вы нас догоните? 

Санджи поднимает голову. В его глазах искрится веселье. Зоро с трудом держится, чтоб не заржать. Небось, хорошо они выглядят сейчас со стороны — один на бачке унитаза, до сих пор с членом в жопе, второй с полуспущенными штанами и оба перемазаны, и не нутеллой там какой-нибудь.

Тишина. Видимо, Чоппер мнется на пороге. 

\- Зоро, ты же обещал показать, как ты барабанишь тремя палочками.

Звук шагов. Тишина. 

Санджи подносит к лицу руку, смотрит на потеки спермы и быстро сует пальцы в рот. Ушедшее было возбуждение возвращается. Зоро больше совсем не хочется смеяться. Ему хочется спросить у идиота, хули он творит. Порнухи пересмотрел, что ли?

Из-за двери слышен звук расстегиваемой молнии и характерное журчание. Снова становится смешно. 

Чоппер нереально долго моет руки, а Санджи все это время облизывает пальцы, и Зоро одновременно хочется и свалить отсюда хотя бы и в чем мать родила, и нагнуть Санджи, чтобы выебать хорошенько. Душит смех. Чоппер еще немного стоит на пороге, будто надеясь, что они материализуются посреди туалета, а потом снова слышится скрип двери и наступает тишина. 

Санджи отрывает здоровенный кусок туалетной бумаги и принимается вытираться. У Зоро нереально замерзла спина и адски болит задница. Больше даже не от того, что его только что в эту задницу отымели, а от неудобно впивающейся в правую половинку ручки спуска воды. Санджи подается назад, член выскальзывает тряпочкой, Зоро морщится — все-таки тоже неприятно. Сперма неаккуратно стекает по еще совсем недавно девственно чистому унитазу. И надо же было позволить в себя накончать. Теперь завтра он целый день будет дристать. Да и вообще, если подумать, что это за херня только что была? Погодите, он что, реально позволил этому ебнутому мудаку трахнуть себя в кабинке общественного туалета?

— Ненавижу тебя, — звенящим шепотом признается Зоро и начинает хохотать, как безумный. 

— Ага, и я тебя тоже. Очень сильно, — неожиданно серьезно говорит Санджи.

Зоро осекается. Все сегодня как-то не так. 

— Ну, это. И я тебя тоже. 

Выходит жалко, ну и черт с ним. Зоро как-нибудь попробует еще раз.


End file.
